


Of Stuffies and Project

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, niall is literally three, not ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daddy Harry and Papa Zayn go out for some ‘alone time’, Liam (and his best mate Louis) are called in to babysit the three year old child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stuffies and Project

**Author's Note:**

> Written with NiallJWhoranX on Tumblr.

Harry entered the bedroom to see Zayn getting dressed for their date. Since becoming parents they hadn’t gone out alone much. “Hey babe? I need to hop in the shower can you wake Niall from his nap?”

They had adopted Niall when he was only a year old but he had been the most timid baby ever. He clung to the caretaker, but after having lived with them for two years Niall had become attached to himself and his husband Zayn.

Zayn looked up from the mirror where he was styling his hair. “Sure. Just let me get some underwear on.”

He washed his hands free of the nasty gel and dried them on the hand towel. Grabbing a pair of boxer briefs, he slipped them on underneath his towel that hung low on his hips. He headed out and down the hall to Niall’s room to wake the small boy up. He looked down at his son and smiled happily.

“Niall? Babe, wake up. You need to wake up so you can be sleepy tonight.” He caressed his son’s shocking white locks.

Niall stirred murmuring unintelligibly. One hand rubbed at his eye bottom lip sticking out.

“Papa?” He mumbles yawning, his lips parting into an ‘O’ while his nose scrunched up. “Hungry.” He reached up making grabby hands, his eyes half lidded.

Zayn reached down and hoisted the small boy up and onto his hip. “You’re hungry? Dinner isn’t for another hour, babe. Do you want some applesauce until then?”

They hadn’t told Niall they were going out tonight. He had been doing so well lately keeping calm through the night and not screaming and crying, but they didn’t want to tell him they were going out and have him freak out about it.

“Let’s get you a snack so you can go stay in Papa and Daddy’s room to stay with us. Sounds like a fun time, yeah?”

“Applesauce.” Niall grinned lazily. He buried his face into Zayn’s neck breathing quietly. He smiled against his skin. “Yeah. Stay with you.”

Niall didn’t talk much. When he did speak it was always in broken sentences. He never had much to say and even when he did his mind could never form the sentences although it was abnormal considering most kids were speaking in complete sentences by then.

Zayn rubbed at Niall’s back and carried him down to the kitchen to get his treat. “How old are you now, Nialler? Are you Papa’s big boy now? Are you going to be a good boy tonight?” He set the boy on the counter before moving over to the panty to grab at the single cup of the delicious snack.

Niall held up three fingers to show his papa how old he was. “Yeah, good boy.” He snatched the cup from Zayn’s hands peeling it back like he had been taught. He couldn’t master speaking but he was an amazing learner.

“Thank you.” Niall offered a big smile.

“No problem, baby. Now let’s go find daddy.” Zayn bounced Niall higher on his hip and walked back to the bedroom hearing his husband in the shower. He plopped the blonde onto the bed and smiled lovingly down at his son. “So what are gonna do tonight? Anything fun?”

Niall frowned pointing to Zayn. “Stay with you.” He was confused, eyebrows drawn together. He didn’t understand didn’t his papa bring him up here so he could be with him and daddy?

Zayn sighed. “Babe, daddy and papa are going out to a have some alone time together. We’re going to have Liam from next door come play with you.”

He moved to the closet and pulled out the deep purple button up that Harry had bought him for his birthday two months back. “Liam is so excited to come and play with you!”

Niall frowned balancing on his knees. “No! No Lee-um.” He tried to climb off the bed with his snack but ended up spilling the applesauce across his lap, wetting his pajama pants and part of his parents bed. Niall glanced at his hands which also happened to get sticky and covered. Niall’s eyes welled with tears, bursting out into sobs.

“Papa!” He wailed squirming around.

The darker male turned around and saw the mess. “Niall, what happened?”

Niall cried not liking how dirty he felt. He kicked his legs every which way. “Applesauce fell.” The toddler explained pointing to the mess on the mattress.

Zayn set the shirt aside and picked the sticky boy up and sighed. “Let’s get you cleaned up before daddy decides not to go out tonight.”

“Hungry.” He hadn’t gotten to eat much of his snack. He listened to that last part. “No go out.” He begged rubbing at his grumbling stomach.

Zayn merely carried the boy back to his room and started to strip him of his footie pyjamas. “Don’t you want to be a big boy for daddy and papa?”

He threw the soiled clothing into the hamper and made a mental note to wash Niall’s clothes the next day. He grabbed a baby wipe and wiped at the boy’s face and hands before grabbing another pair of pyjamas for him.

“No. No big boy.” He moans tears still creating tracks down his cheeks. He wanted to cuddle with his daddy while papa read him stories. Even for someone so young Niall’s pediatrician had told Zayn and Harry that Niall had an extreme form of separation disorder.

——————

“What the hell?!” Harry cursed. He had gotten out of the shower with a towel around his waist only to see a mess all over his side of the bed.

Zayn looked up and winced when he heard Harry. “Stay here, Niall. I’ll be right back.”

He headed back to his room to see Harry staring at the bed. “I’ll get it. Niall was trying to get down and knocked his applesauce over. Just let me finish getting him cleaned up. You know how he gets when he feels dirty.”

“You know how I get when something is dirty.” Harry grumbled dropping his towel and throwing it over the mess. “Maybe we shouldn’t go out tonight. I don’t want Niall to throw a fit and Liam not know what to do. Fuck this was a horrible, terrible idea. Maybe we should wait until he’s ten or fifteen.”

Harry pulled at his wet ringlets that looked more like half curls.

“He’s got to learn that we aren’t always going to be there to baby him. He needs to get used to this.” Zayn took the towel that Harry threw on the applesauce and cleaned up as best as he could. “Besides, we need this night just as much as he needs to get used to this.” He grabbed at the towel and tossed it in his hamper.

“But he’s so young. Does he have to learn now?” Harry pouted arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t want to leave Niall alone to cry or for Niall to get angry at him for leaving the toddler all alone. Harry opened the dresser grabbing a pair of fresh boxers tugging them on.

Zayn looked over at his husband. “We’re coming back. It’s not like we’re leaving forever.” He headed over and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed his curls. “We need to get him past this fear, bug.”

“I know. I just… I mean he doesn’t like being separated. Even if he was given up at such a young age it really screwed him up.” Harry leaned back against Zayn’s chest. “How could someone give up such a beautiful baby boy?” He frowned.

From what the caretaker told them Niall had been taken to the orphanage and he was smiling so big at eight months not understanding what was happening. His mum had wanted to give him up but Niall was too young to be accepted. The last part disgusted Harry the most. When the caretaker left the desk Niall’s mum left him sitting on the counter with a piece of paper giving his name and birth date, but there was no way to return him so the orphanage had to keep him.

“I know, but that’s why we chose Liam. He knows him and feels comfortable around him. And we’ll make sure he knows that we’re coming back.” Zayn pulled back and sighed (he did that a lot since Niall had Harry wrapped around his finger).”I have to go get Niall dressed and then make him something to eat. Finish getting dressed and call Liam to come on over, yeah?”

Harry nodded his head numbly picking out a pair of tan pants and white t-shirt before moving to the closet to grab his navy blue blazer.

Niall sat on his bed trying to pull his shirt on but his arm was sticking out of the hole his head was supposed to go, fabric covering his face while trying to stick his blonde head of hair through the sleeve.

Zayn walked into his son’s room and chuckled. “Babe, you got it crooked.” He grabbed at the material and moved it around until it was correct and slipped it on the boy. Grabbing the pyjama bottoms, he slipped them onto his son. “Okay. Let me go slip pants on so I can make you dinner. Sound good, babe?” He picked the boy up and placed him on his hip.

“Dinner good.” Niall smiled softly forgetting that his papa and daddy were going to leave. “Nuggets?” He asked puffing his bottom lip out and widening his eyes hoping Zayn would give in.

“Nuggets or pizza. If you want nuggets though, I’ll make you nuggets. You have to have a vegetable with it though. Peas or green beans, baby?” Zayn asked, bouncing the boy as he headed back to his bedroom.

Niall pouted crossing his arms over his chest deciding which one tasted better. “Green beans.”

“Nuggets and green beans it is. Do you want more applesauce with dinner?” Zayn asked quietly as he slipped into the bedroom to grab a pair of sweats.

——————

Harry snatched his phone off the charger dialing Liam’s number. “Hello? Liam this is Harry.”

‘Oh hey, Mister Styles. Is everything okay? I was just finishing up a project with my class partner. Do you need me yet?’

Harry ran his hand through his drying curls. “In about twenty minutes. Niall should be eating if not done with dinner. I’ll give you all the details and rules when you get here.”

‘Sounds perfect. Actually, would it be okay if my friend came over as well? We have a project due on Monday and we have to finish it.’

“Yeah he can come, but I’m not paying him too.” Harry chuckled looking briefly to Zayn and Niall.

Niall kissed Zayn on the cheek, eyes shut tight while he did it. “Applesauce!” He loved applesauce more than any other snack.

‘Of course not! I’m still not comfortable with you paying me, Mister Styles! That’s fine. I’ll make him smile. We always have fun.’

Zayn set Niall on the comforter and slipped his sweats on. “Thank you for the kisses! You ready for dinner? Let’s go make dinner then. You wanna walk or you want me to carry you?”

‘Well if you’re absolutely sure.’ Harry sighed lowly.

Niall climbed off the bed stumbling down the hall still not having perfect balance.

‘Of course. We’ll just grab some food and be over. See you soon, Mister Styles.’

——————

Zayn walked behind Niall watching and reaching out slightly to catch the boy in case he fell. “You wanna do the stairs, babe?”

Niall stared at the long staircase knowing there was a second set. He bit into his lip eyes wide. He turned around stretching his arms out to his papa. “Up?” He wasn’t brave enough to attempt them in fear of falling.

Zayn sighed and reached down. “You’re going to have to learn to walk stairs eventually, babe.” He held Niall under his bum and held the railing with his other hand. Once down, he placed Niall back on the ground and headed to the kitchen. “Go pick a movie and daddy will put it in when he comes down, okay?”

Niall toddled towards the living room already seeing his favorite movie. “Scarecrow!” He couldn’t pronounce the title ‘Wizard of Oz’, but the Scarecrow was his favorite character.

Zayn smiled as he turned the oven to four hundred. Taking the bag of chicken nuggets out of the freezer, he took about six of them out and placed them on a small oven stone and popped them in. He started the water and dumped the green beans in to start them as well. “You want me to come put it on for you?”

Harry came down just then kissing Zayn’s jaw. “I’ll get it, babe. Just stay in here so the food doesn’t burn.” He entered the room cooing at the small boy. “Here let me see it.”

Harry took the movie putting it into the DVD player patting Niall on the bum. “Sit down, baby.”

Niall did as he was told climbing onto the couch cuddling into one of the throw pillows.

Zayn set the timer and stirred the vegetables before grabbing Niall’s ninja turtle divider plate. He took the applesauce from the fridge and filled one of the smaller compartments with the sweet treat. The timer beeped and he took the crispy food out and checked the vegetables and plated them when they were finished. He grabbed the ketchup and a small fork and took it out to the living room. “Coffee table, babe.”

Niall got up sitting in front of the table with his legs crossed. “Thank you.”

Harry ruffled Niall’s blonde hair heading to the entrance to slip on his shoes.

Niall looked at the screen then to Zayn pointing at the television. “Papa! Toto!”

Zayn smiled. “Yup. He’s so cute, right?” He leaned forward and kissed Niall’s hair before getting up to find Harry. “Hey. I need to get dressed. When is Liam getting here?”

“Like five to ten minutes. Sorry I didn’t give you enough time.” Harry sighed. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck kissing him softly. “I love you, babe. Now, go get ready. “

“That’s okay. Just have to keep Niall focused on Oz and things should be fine.” He kissed Harry’s nose and broke from his arms to change.

A knock on the front door came much sooner than expected.

Harry opened the door smiling at the two lads on the doorstep. “Hey come in. Zayn’s still getting ready and Niall’s in the living room watching his favorite movie. This must be your friend.”

Louis grinned holding his hand out. “Nice to meet you. I’m Louis. Ends with an S pronounced with an E.”

Harry shook his head shaking Louis’ hand.

“Thanks for letting Liam bring me over. This project is like fifty percent of our grade and I can’t afford to fail this class again.” Louis said as he waltzed right past Harry and into the living room.

He plopped down next to the small blonde. “I absolutely love this movie! My favourite is the scarecrow. What’s yours?”

Niall jumped moving away from the strange boy. He stayed silent unsure of what to do. He bit into his lip whispering, “Scarecrow.”

Louis smiled widely. “We have something in common! That’s so awesome. My sister doesn’t the scarecrow, so I’m glad you like him.”

“Again?” Harry chuckled biting his lip. Niall wasn’t the best with strangers but he let it slide turning to Liam. “Well I have a lot of things to go over.”

Liam smiled. “Explain away. Louis will be absolutely unhelpful seeing as he’s about as focused as a five year old.”

“Emergency numbers are on the fridge, if Niall’s still hungry give him a glass of warm milk and that always curbs his appetite. He’s watching Wizard of Oz right now. If he cries don’t hug him. He’s got a fear of people he doesn’t know well touching him. Just grab his stuffed giraffe and let him cuddle with it. It smells like me so it calms him and assure him we’ll be home. His bedtime is eight unless he starts falling asleep before then. You take a left and the last door on the right is his room. Tuck him in and turn the night light on next to his bed. Um, any questions?”

Liam took a moment to try and process everything. “Uh, I should be fine. Don’t worry, Mister Styles. Niall and I will be fine. Go enjoy yourself.”

He smiled as Niall came running into the room. “Hey, buddy! That’s not a stranger. That’s my best mate Louis. He’s super silly. I think you’d love him.”

Zayn picked that moment to emerge in his purple button up and black trousers. “Hey, Liam. Thanks for watching him tonight.”

Niall glanced at Zayn wide eyed then to Liam. “Watch? No watch!” He clung tighter to Harry’s leg whimpering. He didn’t want them to leave him. Even for a little kid he still consciously remembered his biological mum leaving as well as had numerous nightmares about it.

“Babe, daddy and I are going to step out. I promise we’ll come back. I can’t stay away from you, Ni. You’re my Toto.” Zayn leaned down and pried his fingers from Harry’s pants. “Come on, Niall. We need you to be a big boy.” He whispered as he carded his fingers thoroughly child’s hair.

Niall whimpered louder clinging to Zayn’s arm the minute he was pulled from Harry. “No! No big.”

Harry bit his lip grabbing Niall around the waist and tugging him off cooing in his ear. “Ni, please be a big boy? Papa and I will only be gone an hour or two, three the most.”

Louis, hearing the commotion, popped his head in from the living room. “Niall! Come finish Oz with me. I want someone to cheer with when Scarecrow gets his brain.”

Zayn frowned not recognising the boy. He looked over at Harry for help.

Harry set Niall on the ground looking at him sternly. “Niall James Horan, you are going to listen to Liam and Louis. We’ll be back.”

Niall began to sob weakly holding his arms out to Zayn. “Up?”

Harry thanked Liam slipping outside to go to his car which they were taking.

Zayn looked sadly down at his son. “Papa and daddy will be back soon. We love you bunches, okay? Go finish your dinner and when you’re done, Liam can give you a freezy-pop.” He bent down and pecked Niall’s forehead and scurried out the door after Harry. That was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

——————

Niall began to sob loudly bracing his hands against the wooden door frame.

Liam wanted to pick him up, but he remembered not to touch him. He bit his lip looking to Louis. “I’ll be right back.” He ran upstairs to Niall’s room.

Louis frowned and kneeled down next to the boy. “Hey, now. It’s okay. Liam and I are going to have fun with you! We’ll play games and watch movies! Anything you want!” He hesitantly threaded his fingers through the white blonde hair. “You need to calm down, buddy.”

Niall’s sobs turned to screams swatting at Louis’ hand. He hated to be touched by someone other than his parents or grandparents. He stepped back too fast sending him to his back.

Liam raced back down clutching the stuffed animal. “Louis, did you touch him?!”

Louis fell backwards onto his bum and looked up at Liam with a look of pure terror on his face. “I was playing with his hair! I didn’t know! He just started screaming!” He was so confused. The little boy sounded like Louis had broken his arm or something. It was absolutely heart wrenching and terrible to watch.

Liam kneeled next to Niall holding the giraffe out. “Here, Niall, look.”

Niall had curled into a ball screaming hoping his papa or daddy heard him. He saw the toy and snatched it burying his face into it. He could smell Cologne and mint, his daddy. He managed to stop yelling calming down to whimpers.

Liam sighed relieved helping Louis up. “No more touching.”

“Yeah. I got that now.” Louis scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. “So do we just leave him there? I feel like that’s just not right.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Should we try and get him to his bed?”

“Let him finish eating. He hasn’t finished.” Liam looked at Niall. “Hey, buddy, why don’t you finish your dinner?”

Niall stood up toddling towards the table still whimpering.

Liam glanced at Louis. “I don’t know much, but I know Niall’s adopted. You think he had a horrible childhood or something? I know he’s only three so it can’t be too bad. Kids that young can’t repress memories.”

Louis nodded. The poor kid. “So you wanna do our project in the dining room so Niall can finish his movie?” He reached over and grabbed Liam’s hand in his. “I’ll even let you boss me around.”

“Yeah sounds good if you actually do your work.” Liam chuckled taking his hand back and walking to the dining room table.

Niall shoved his food around only having finished his applesauce. He wasn’t in the mood to eat.

Louis pouted and headed after Liam. “You saying I don’t pull my weight in our project?”

He batted his eyelashes as he pulled a glass from the cabinet and found some ginger ale to drink. “Come on. I do fantastic work! What have I done for this project so far?”

“Color. I’ve done the research, written the paper, and I’m actually working on the poster.” Liam pointed out. He sat down slapping his backpack onto the table, pulling the flap back to retrieve the mini poster they had to make before moving on to the real thing.

Louis pouted. “Wrong! I’ve been doing our partner evaluation papers. That ‘colouring I’ve been doing has been me drawing and depicting how well we work together.”

He pulled one from his bag to show Liam. Every answer was the same. A stick figure drawing of Liam doing work with Louis behind him shouting ‘eureka!’ and kissing his cheek. “See! I’ve been working!”

Liam blushed laughing. “Really? The kiss, Lou? No need to give the history teacher the wrong impression and you drew stick figures. That’s not work.” He sighed pouting. “Can you check on Niall? It’s getting close to seven thirty.”

“Yeah. Since my work is not appreciated here.” Louis huffed and got up and went to poke his head around the corner. He saw Niall staring down at his plate and trying to pick his head back up as he would start to fall asleep. Louis smiled softly.

“He’s still awake, but barely. He won’t make it to the Emerald City.” He shrugged as he waltzed back into the dining room.

“How do we put him to bed if we can’t pick him up? This is way more challenging than I thought.” Liam groaned.

Niall seemed to be so sweet, but Liam didn’t know what to do about him. Before Liam could say anything else Niall stumbled out of the living room looking at the stairs realizing no one could carry him. He whimpered quietly curling into a ball at the base of the staircase.

“We could always get him to lie in the middle of a blanket and carry him up by grasping the corners of the blanket. That’s a lot of work though.” He sits back down and grabs a marker that Liam had brought for the poster and continued to draw and colour on the worksheets. “Or we can leave him on the couch, drape a blanket over him, and turn off those lights. Just let him sleep there until his dads come home.”

“Maybe we could wait until he falls asleep then carry him up.” Liam frowned. “I feel bad. I wish he would let us carry him. I want him to know that we won’t hurt him.”

“Maybe you should ask his dads if you can start coming over after school and let him get used to you. That way it isn’t this struggle all the time. I’ll even come with you when you want.” Louis put his marker down and looked up at Liam with a small smile and a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I mean, if you’d want me to come with you at all.”

“Of course I want you with me. You’re my best mate. Besides I’ll need help with this.” Liam laughed. He reached over running his thumb across Louis’ red cheek. “You’re red. It’s cute.”

Louis can feel his cheeks redden more with the blood rushing to his face. “It’s not cute, it’s embarrassing.” He mumbles as he turns away from Liam’s hand. He blinks a couple of times trying to process everything. “Yeah, best mates.” He tries to sound cheerful even though he’s a little downtrodden.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows bringing his hand to rest in his lap. “You okay?”

Niall interrupted the conversation with his soft snoring having finally fallen asleep.

Liam stood. “We should move him. Why don’t you take him to his room and I’ll go clean his dinner up?”

Louis, thankful for the disruption, nodded eagerly. He nearly ran to the little boy and carefully, so as not to wake him, picked him up and balanced him on his hip with the blond locks tucked carefully under his chin.

“Hey. I know we are already ate, but I’m hungry again. Want to get some pizza delivered? I’ll buy.” He whispered delicately to Liam from the bottom step.

Liam nodded his head smiling disappearing into the living room.

Niall began to stir in his sleep hands gripping Louis’ shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. He began to mumble incoherent things body going rigid.

Louis started panicking a little thinking the boy would wake up. Looking around the area where the boy has been laying, he couldn’t find the small stuffed giraffe from earlier. When he couldn’t find it he headed to the living room hastily to find the beloved plush.

Liam looked up confused. “Louis what are you doing? He’s sleeping.”

Niall began to whimper burying his face in Louis’ neck his muscles growing taut. “Papa?… Daddy?” Niall moaned in his sleep.

Louis stops at the tiny voice. He spots the giraffe and grabs it and manages to get it between him and Niall. “Don’t worry, Ni. Daddy’s got you.” He said, pitching his voice low hoping to sound like curly haired man from earlier. He was at a complete loss at what to do and just hoped this worked.

Niall pulled closer to Louis snuggling into the plush toy, smelling and hearing his daddy. “Daddy…” He smiled lazily kissing Louis’ sternum. “Nightmare, had a nightmare. Thought you were never coming back.”

Louis looked over at Liam in shock he hadn’t thought that would work. He coughed a little to clear his throat and looked back down at Niall. “I’ll always come back for you, baby. I love you. Papa loves you. And we’d never do anything to hurt you.”

Liam shrugged his shoulders not sure what else to do or say.

Niall curled his small hands around Louis’ neck. “Sleepy.” He mumbled.

Louis frowns over at Liam and curses the unhelpful twat in his mind. “Let’s get you to bed, love.” He heads slowly back to the stairs and begins the climb hoping he can keep the act up long enough to get Niall tucked in.

Niall nodded too tired to protest. He kissed Louis’ chest at least three more times. “Papa likes kisses. Daddy likes them too?” He was swimming in and out too far gone to think of looking up because Louis doesn’t sound like Harry but with the way Niall’s head is nodding, he can’t tell the difference.

“Daddy loves them. Maybe you can give Daddy lots of kisses in the morning.” He makes up the stairs and into Niall’s room. Placing the boy down on the bed gently and tucking the blanket in around the boy, he placed a slight kiss on Niall’s forehead. “Night, Ni-bear.”

“Daddy, light.” Niall yawned out waiting for the older male to turn it on considering it was pitch black. He sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly planning to ask if he could sleep with papa and daddy.

Louis bit his lip. “Daddy will get the light, love. Just lie down and go back to sleep.”

He moved along the wall, searching for the night light he assumed would be nearby. He ended up ramming into something hard and heavy and he squeaked in pain. “Fucking hell!”

Niall jumped beginning to sob, and like a siren his wail gradually began to get louder. “Daddy! Papa!” He cried out. That wasn’t his dad’s voice at all. Not only that, but the loud noise and shout scared him.

“Shit! Niall, calm down. It’s okay. It’s only me!” He fumbled around until he found the light switch and flipped it. Artificial light flooded the room and he looked over to see the blonde in near hysterics with tears pouring from his eyes. “See? Nothing to worry about. It’s just me. Remember? I watched Wizard of Oz with you.”

“Daddy not here.” He wept realizing that his dad wasn’t the one who carried him. Someone else had. “Dirty.” He cried wiping at his arms eyes screwed shut. He needed his parents and a bath.

“Niall, daddy and papa put Liam and me in charge of you. They trust us, buddy. You’re okay. Come on, let’s get you back to sleep.” He reached over and flicked the night light on before heading back over to the bed and grabbed the giraffe that had been thrown to the ground in the toddler’s panic. “Look! Here’s your stuffie! All better!”

“Dirty.” He repeated face buried in his hands. He weakly grabbed at the giraffe vision blurry. “Leave.” Niall pointed to the door wanting to be alone.

Louis frowned. He hasn’t ever been told what to do by a three year old, but he doesn’t want to see Niall even more upset so he nods. “Do you want me to turn the light out, buddy?” He asked quietly before completely exiting the room.

Niall trudged out of bed closing his door shut. He continued to sob, tiny hands balled into fists. He needed his daddy and papa. “Want daddy and papa.” He wailed looking at the picture of the three of them. His parents had left, but maybe he could find them.

He brightened at the idea. Maybe he could find them. He toddled to his toy chest where his Spongebob backpack was.

——————

Louis sighed and trudged back down the stairs to the dining room to try and find Liam. “Well I fucked that up.”

He dropped into his chair and folded his arms on the table. “He’s never going to trust me now.” He groaned and let his head fall on his arms.

Liam frowned rubbing his palm between Louis’ shoulder blades. “Hey it’s okay.” He softly gripped Louis’ chin making the boy look at him. “It’s okay Lou.”

“He kept saying he was dirty and rubbing at his arms. I just want to hold him and tell him that he’s not dirty.” Louis just looked back at Liam. “I just want him to know that he can trust us.”

“Niall hasn’t grown up like a normal kid. Just know that it’s not personal.” Liam ran his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip. “I love you, Lou,” of course Liam had meant in a friendship sort of way even if there really was a double meaning.

Louis looked back up at Liam. His cheeks flared red as he processed what Liam had said. “I love you too, Liam.” He stretched the little bit needed and pressed his lips against his friend’s cheek. “Maybe we should get back to the project?”

Liam blinked touching his cheek. He glanced over at the Doncaster lad. “I think you missed.” He locked eyes with his best friend kissing him softly.

Louis felt his eyes slip shut as Liam connected their lips. He smiled into the pressure against his lips. He had waited for years for this to happen. He pulled back and looked at Liam with a slight smile on his face. “I thought we were talking about love in a friendly way.”

“I was. I don’t know what that was, but you kissed back so I guess we’re fine.” Liam blushed rubbing his hand across the nape of his neck. “So um…. Project time?” Liam offered a smile to let him know he was more than fine about the kiss. He spread the mini poster out trying to figure out the placement of everything.

Louis looked back down at the table. Liam hadn’t meant to kiss him? Liam wasn’t sure why he did kiss him? Well… “Yeah. Project… I, um… Yeah. Let’s continue, mate. I can’t afford to fall this class… Again.” He bit his lip and picked his marker up once more.

Liam frowned lacing their fingers together, slipping his fingers between Louis’ slightly larger ones. “Why are you upset?” He didn’t like how that ‘mate’ sounded. “I enjoyed that kiss, Lou. Really did and I want to kiss more, but let’s work on our project.”

“So you’re okay with… Kissing me? I thought you said you meant it in a friendly way?” Louis hoped he didn’t sound too hopeful. He looked at his drawings of them and smiled brightly. Maybe they could still be a reality.

“Well I can change my mind. I like you Louis… Like a lot.” Liam blushed, his cheeks burning with the blood flowing close to the surface of his face. “Let’s discuss this once we finish the project. We’re close.” Liam sighed, glancing back to the paper.

“Right. What needs to be done? How can I help? I just want to get this thing done. It’s hard to concentrate knowing that I can kiss you now. I’ve only been wanting to do that for years.” Louis tried to read the poster and frowned. “What is our project even on? I don’t understand any of this…”

Liam laughed raising an eyebrow. “It’s on the economy. How do you not understand this?” He tore his gaze off Louis focusing on the paper. “Really you don’t need to do anything. We’re almost done then we can move on to the actual poster.”

Louis groaned. “The economy? Could we pick a more boring topic? The answer to that is no.” He read the words that Liam had scrawled down. “I don’t know what half of the words even mean! You do the work, I’ll go make some snack or something. Sound good?”

“Whatever, lazy. Have fun yeah?” Liam chuckled looking at the stock market and pricing. “Don’t make too big of a mess love. This house has to be clean when everyone gets home.” Liam reminded uncapping the marker Louis had been holding.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don’t worry. I never make messes.” Louis quickly hurried into the kitchen to try and find something to eat.

He found a bag of tortilla chips and a jar of melted cheese and set out to warm the snack up. When that was said and done, he carried the food back out to the dining room and set it between Liam and himself. “Hope you like cheese. Couldn’t find any salsa.”

“Nah this should be fine, thanks.” Liam quickly pressed their lips together for a chaste kiss, blushing when he pulled away. “So we’re close to done. I just need to look over this year’s deficit and public spending.”

Louis just blinked owlishly at Liam. “I’ll take your word for it. I’ll just be over here, drawing and colouring.” He grabbed at a second marker and one of the peer evaluation sheets and began doodling on it once more. “Do you think Mister Baker would believe my drawings at all?”

“Why wouldn’t he? We’re uh… Close.” He chuckled grabbing a sheet of paper riddled with numbers. He reached over picking a chip up and popping it in his mouth. “They should be home in an hour.”

Louis shrugged. “Can’t we finish this later? This is super boring and I think we can find a much better use of our time.” He shifted his chair closer to Liam and placed his hand on the younger boy’s knee. “You said yourself we’re almost done. We can finish tomorrow right?”

Liam shook his head holding a pencil to circle the numbers he needed. “No.” He virtually ignored Louis’ hand as well as the innuendo. “We’re almost done let’s finish tonight.”

Louis huffed, but moved his hand a little higher trying to break Liam’s concentration. “I would love to finish tonight. That why I’m trying to get started right now.” He leaned in and he nuzzled his face into Liam’s neck. “Just finish it tomorrow. It’s not going to hurt anything.”

Liam’s cheeks reddened considerably, neck turning just as pink. “If you’re trying to imply sex, it’s not happening any time this year.” He continued to look over the sheet ignoring Louis for the time being.

Louis pulled back and looked at his… Whatever he is. “I wasn’t even thinking about sex. I was just thinking about straight up getting off.” He did move his hand back down towards Liam’s knee not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable. He sighed before leaning back in and this time nipping at Liam’s shoulder.

“I’m glad because that’s something you work for.” He chuckled under his breath eyes scanning over the numbers again. “Louis, I’m trying to work.” Liam rotated his shoulder to get rid of the sensation Louis was leaving behind.

“Come on, Liam. Please? Take a break.” Louis pouted and stared at the boy hoping to get him to at least look over at him. He completely removed his hand from Liam’s knee and instead reached for his hand and tangled their fingers. “Don’t make me start singing Gaga or something.”

“Go ahead. I’m trying to focus it won’t annoy me just so you know.” Liam shook his head slapping the paper down and grabbing the sheet that talked about public spending.

“You serious? You know I never sing on key or quietly.” Louis tried again, but when he received no reaction, he merely sighed. “Fine, but you asked for it.”

He took a deep breath and began singing at the top of his lungs. “RA RA RA AH AH! ROMA RO MA MA! GA GA OH LA LA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!”

“For Christ’s sake,” Liam groaned taking hold of Louis’ face and kissing him to shut up.

Louis grinned into the kiss knowing that he won a small victory. He linked his arms around Liam’s neck and held him there and continued to snog him. He let his lips part slightly and his tongue dart out to lick at the plump bottom lip of his best mate and begged for entrance.

Liam shifted in his seat, adjusting his legs. Without hesitation he dropped his jaw, lips parting to let him in.

——————

Niall finally managed to pack his bag with his favorite toys and a blanket. He had shrugged on his lime green jacket with a photo of him and his papa and daddy clenched between his fist.

“Daddy.” He used the same arm with the picture to put the giraffe between his elbow and side.

He shuffled out of his room standing at the top of the stairs. He realized he’d have to brave his way down if he were going to see his papa and daddy.

The boy turned his body around stomach against the carpet while he climbed down backwards.

Niall made it all the way down stumbling onto the landing. He peeked his head around the corner scrunching his nose when he saw them kissing.

Quickly he scurried to the entrance which wasn’t visible from the kitchen to slip his shoes on.

Niall pulled his small converse on glad the laces were already tied. He opened the door slamming it behind him the minute he stepped onto the porch. Niall pulled his hood up toddling towards the street deciding to take a left.

——————

Louis pulled back at the sound of a door being slammed. He tried to catch his breath and reorient himself before frowning down at Liam. “Did you hear that?” He moved away from the boy and towards the front door expecting to see Harry and Zayn standing there.

“Yeah. Are they there?” Liam asked standing to look out the window himself but there was no car or headlights splashing across the house.

“Lou. Lou, go make sure Niall is okay.” Liam breathed. What if someone had come in and headed upstairs?

Louis nodded. “Yeah. I’ll go.” He hurriedly headed up the stairs. He threw open Niall’s bedroom door only to see it empty. “Liam! Liam, he’s not here!” He bolted back down the stairs, squawking nervously as he went. “He’s not there! What do we do?”

“What if someone took him?” Liam yanked at his hair beginning to panic. “What are we supposed to say when they get home and Niall’s missing?”

Louis began tugging at his fringe thinking. He looked back at the front and his heart sank when he notice something missing. “Liam, I think… We have to find him. Just get your shoes on and we’ll look around for him.” He slipped his shoes on and noticed the distinct lack of tiny Converse that had been there when he took his shoes off.

Liam nodded frantically slipping his shoes on and running outside looking every which way.

“Liam! Liam, calm down! Now, should we split up or go together?” He was freaking out.

Louis had never seen Liam this distressed and Louis had never had to be the responsible one. Their roles had been switched for the moments and Louis did not envy Liam one bit.

Liam calmed down as best as he could. “There’s only two ways to go down this street.” He pointed to the left hand side. “You go left, I’ll go right. Whoever finds him call the other. Okay?”

Louis nodded and grabbed at Liam’s wrist before he could take off down the street. “We’ll find him, okay? We’re not stopping until we do.” He placed a quick kiss on his friend’s cheek and pulled back. “Now go find him. He couldn’t have gotten far. The kid can’t walk very well.”

“No time to make jokes. Now go before he walks into traffic!” Liam turned sprinting down the street.

——————

Niall looked around the dark neighborhood deciding to keep walking straight. He needed to find his papa and daddy before they forgot about him.

He glanced at the picture trying, to reassure himself knowing that it was dark but the monsters wouldn’t get him if he kept the giraffe close.

He continued to venture down the pavement having made it two blocks although he didn’t know that.

——————

Louis took off down the street running and screaming the boy’s name. Before he knew it, he had made it to the beginning of their neighbourhood. He was about to start panicking until he saw a small figure up ahead. “Niall!”

Niall toddled his way towards a deserted intersection, stumbling across the asphalt. His eyes widened trying to hurry down the sidewalk. This boy was keeping him from his family. He stumbled over a crack falling onto his hands and knees, giraffe rolling away from him and into the grassy knoll near him.

Louis watched in horror as Niall fell in the intersection and he could hear cars coming in the distance. He sprinted into the street and kneeled down by the small boy.

“Niall, we need to go. Come on, buddy.” He reached out to grab the little boy and pull him into the median where they’d be safe.

Niall scrambled away from Louis’ touch and further into the street. He looked around horrified that he couldn’t see his stuffed animal. “Giraffe!” Niall cried stumbling around in a clumsy circle.

Louis could see the headlights of a car coming their way. “Niall, we’re not safe here! Come on! I’ll buy you a new giraffe!” He didn’t want to grab Niall unless it was absolutely necessary. When realised that the driver wasn’t slowing down, he began to panic.

Niall spotted the giraffe in the grass a few feet away. “There!” He toddled towards it looking up when the headlights splashed over him shining bright in his eyes. He stopped moving blue irises alight with curiosity.

Louis lunged and tackled Niall out of way as the car continued down the street. He shielded Niall as best he could from hitting the hard ground since he didn’t want the boy hurt. He hit his head on the asphalt and pain erupted throughout his skull. He groaned and held Niall tighter. He moved them as fast as he could back to the sidewalk before needing to rest.

“Niall, I need you to do me a favour. Can you grab the phone from my pocket and press the number two then the green button? Please, buddy?”

Niall ignored him snatching his giraffe off the ground, dusting the dirt off with his palm. He looked at the disappearing car then to Louis. Somehow he understood that Louis had saved him and maybe he could help him find daddy and papa.

“Two.” He repeated. He looked at the phone on the ground a few feet from the older male. Niall bent down pressing the button.

“Thanks, bud. Liam is going to answer and I need you to tell him that we’re at the intersection by Louis’ house. Can you do that?” Louis took a deep breath and winced at the severe pain resonating through his head. He didn’t think he had a concussion, but he needed to stay alert just in case he did and because Niall needed him right now.

Liam answered on the first ring. “Hello? Lou? Did you find him? Where are you?”

Niall cringed at the loud voice resonating through the speakers. “Near Lou’s house.” He dropped the phone without meaning to, watching the battery fly out along with the back of the phone case.

Louis sighed and hoped that Liam would know where to go. He didn’t think that it would be too long, but he sat down and cradled his head in his hands. “Niall, why did you wander off like that? Was it because you were angry with me? If so, I’m sorry. I was just trying to get you into your nice warm bed.”

“Find papa and daddy. Left me. Forgot me.” Niall could remember the nightmare he had when he had fallen asleep during dinner. “Didn’t want me.” He sat on the grass beginning to cry for no reason. This was different. He wasn’t sobbing because his parents were leaving he was crying because they already did. He sounded defeated.

Louis looked over at the boy and frowned. “Daddy and papa were coming back. They just needed to have some alone time. My parents left me with people like Liam all the time, but they always came back. Know why?” He scooted closer to the boy and made sure Niall was paying attention to him. “Because they loved me, just like your daddy and papa love you.”

Niall moved over crying into Louis’ arm not caring whether he was being touched or not. He just needed to feel someone. “Never left me before.” He hiccuped through his tears. Niall hugged the giraffe to his chest much closer.

Louis held him close and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He tried comforting him as best he could. “I know it’s tough, but they probably thought you were ready and were a big boy. Don’t you want to prove them right?” He looked down the street, hoping to see Liam soon enough. It was starting to get really cold and the pain in his head only seemed to be getting worse.

Niall only cried more tears pouring down his cheeks. Maybe he didn’t want to be a big boy yet. His chest heaved with each wail.

Liam came bounding down the sidewalk out of breath. He didn’t stop until he was hovering over Louis. “What happened? Niall are you okay?”

“He’s fine. Just wants his daddy and papa. If we start home now, we should get home just before they do. I’m going to need a pack of ice though. Hit my head on the asphalt and now it’s pounding. Don’t think it’s a concussion though.”

Louis looked up at Liam and smiled lightly. “Niall, can I set you down so I can stand up? I’ll carry you back home if you want me to, buddy.”

Niall moved away. He got to his feet and when he did he lifted an arm towards Louis clenching and unclenching his fingers. “Up.”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. “How did you hit your head? How are you touching Niall without him screaming?”

Louis slowly got to his feet and got his balance before reaching down and grabbing Niall. He shifted the boy around and took the giraffe from Niall’s hands to squish it between the two of them. “Had to push him out of the way of an oncoming car and hit my head when we landed.” He looked down at the head of blonde. “I don’t know why he’s not screaming. I just tried to explain why daddy and papa left.”

Liam sighed shaking his head. “Well let’s go then. I don’t want Mister Styles or Mister Malik upset that we’re out at nine with their son.”

Niall snuggled closer to Louis sighing. Maybe he could be a big boy as long as Liam and Louis were babysitting him. He looked up at Louis. “Watch Scarecrow?”

Louis shook his head. “It’s already late, buddy. Maybe Liam and I can come over tomorrow. You’re going to bed when we get home.” He slowly made his way down the street blinking away the white spots as they appeared. He tried to keep from swaying and dropping Niall.

Niall frowned not wanting to go to bed. “Sleep on couch?” His papa would let him stay up and watch a movie as long as he lied down on the sofa with a pillow and blanket.

Liam noticed Louis’ body starting to shift. “You okay?”

“That’s fine, buddy. Mind if I watch it with you? We can sing along if you want and everything.” Louis smiled. He looked over at Liam and mouthed a ‘no’ hoping he could read his lips in the dark. He didn’t want to alarm Niall.

“Yeah, watch with me.” Niall murmured against the soft plushie. He was really warming up to Louis.

Liam grew concerned barely making out what Louis was saying. “Hey, Ni. Why don’t I carry you?”

Louis stopped walking and looked down at Niall. “Want Liam to carry you? I bet he’d love to have a chance, buddy.”

Niall cuddled further into Louis, but eventually he nodded holding an arm out for the other boy.

Liam gripped the blonde, balancing him on his hip while he held the giraffe close.

Louis sighed in relief as he let his arms fall to his sides. “Thanks, Ni. I’m not feeling too well and I don’t want to get you sick if it’s contagious.” He figured the boy would understand that better than ‘I hit my head and now I feel like collapsing.’

Niall frowned he hated being sick and he guessed Louis felt the same. He handed out his giraffe for Louis to take. “Get better.”

Liam held the door open for Louis when they made it back.

Louis smiled and took the giraffe. “Thanks, buddy. Let’s watch Scarecrow. Get you get your pillow and blanket from your room so you can sleep on the couch?”

Liam set Niall on the ground watching the boy toddle to the living room. Liam followed after him removing his shoes and jacket putting the converse at the entrance and hanging the hoodie up.

“Babe, why don’t you go sit down? I’ll get Niall’s pillow, blanket, and your ice pack.” Liam assured squeezing Louis’ upper arm.

“You sure? I mean, I can get my ice pack. Besides, I need to clean up the snack from earlier.” Louis blinked a few times trying to focus on Liam’s face. In all honesty, he’d like nothing more than to lie down and sleep, but that doesn’t mean he won’t help clean up his mess.

“No, I got it. Go lie down.” Liam spoke sternly lightly pushing Louis towards the living room while he went to the freezer.

Niall sat on the couch waiting for Louis as well as his blanket. He pointed to the menu screen for Wizard of Oz. “Please play?”

Louis chuckled and grabbed the remote and hit play before snuggling back into the couch. We watched as the MGM logo appeared and the lion roared. “What’s your favourite part, Ni?” He asked curiously.

“Munchkins.” Niall smiled. The Lollipop song was his favorite. He also loved Glinda, she had a nice crown. Hesitantly, Niall patted Louis’ lap nibbling on his bottom lip. “Cuddle?”

“Of course! You don’t have to ask for a cuddle. I always want to cuddle, buddy.” He held his arms open for the small boy and wrapped them around him once he was situated. “This way we can both hold the giraffe.” He smiled as he let the stuffie bop Niall in the nose.

Niall giggled getting close to Louis.

Liam entered the room spreading the blanket out over the pair while holding the ice pack out. “You guys fine?”

Louis took the ice pack gratefully while nodding. “I just need you to come and cuddle with us.” He winced as he placed the cold sensation against his head. “What about you, Niall? You need anything?”

Niall shook his head resting his back against Louis’ chest. It only took ten minutes before his eyelids grew dangerously heavy.

Liam took a seat next to them exhausted from the day. He couldn’t wait for the two men to come home so he could leave and get some sleep.

Louis leaned into Liam’s chest and rested his head-ice pack too- against the boy’s shoulder. He was exhausted, but still questioned if he should let himself sleep or not.

Headlights flashed across the wall as a car pulled into the driveway.

——————

Harry got out of the silver sedan grinning lazily. His curls were ruffled, cheeks red, and there was the distinct odor of sex wafting from the car’s backseat. It didn’t bother Harry if people knew or not. They were married, sex was a given.

“I had an amazing night.” Harry beamed up at Zayn linking hands while they made it to the door.

Zayn smiled at his husband and ran a hand through his wilting quiff. “And you wanted to stay home.” He chuckled and stood on the balls of his feet to place a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. He took his key from his pocket and fumbled around with it for a second or two. “I wonder how Niall managed tonight.”

“We didn’t get any calls. Maybe he was good.” Harry added hopefully eyes wide at the thought that Niall had misbehaved. “I hope going out wasn’t a bad idea.” He frowned deeply pushing the door open once Zayn had unlocked it.

Zayn frowned when he heard the cheery sounds of Wizard of Oz. Was Niall still up? He looked around the corner of the wall and felt his eyes widen. “Harry, you gotta see this.” He turned back and beckoned his husband over to see the miraculous feat. It wasn’t every day that Niall cuddled with anyone who wasn’t one of them.

Harry quietly shut the door looking to see was Zayn was going on about when he saw what he was talking about. “Niall’s not screaming or reacting.”

He stepped further in to see the blonde asleep. “Hello.” He greeted the two teenagers.

Louis looked up groggily (he had been so close to sleep) and smiled. “Hi, sirs. He asked if he could sleep on the couch. Hope that wasn’t a problem.” He knew that he’d have to move and that would mean disturbing Niall, something he really didn’t want to do.

“Here let me grab him.” Harry picked the sleeping boy up cradling him like an infant.

Liam stood stretching his arms above his head back popping. He was beginning to fall asleep.

Harry smiled. “Not a problem at all, but don’t take offense to this I’m surprised he came to you physically. He hates anyone other than Zayn and me touching him.”

Louis winced again at the pain in his head and at the mention of Niall’s aversion to physical contact. “Well, we had a small incident, but I think he trusted me afterwards.”

Zayn frowned. “An incident? He wasn’t too much trouble was he?” He brushed the hair from Niall’s forehead as Harry held him.

Harry grew worried being the man he was when it came to his son. He began checking Niall’s pulse and lifting his shirt for any wounds. “What happened? He’s not hurt is he?”

Liam’s eyes widened. “No! No, um… Niall was put to bed and when Louis and I weren’t paying attention, he slipped out trying to look for you.”

“Found him just in time. Nearly got hit by a car that wasn’t paying attention to the road.” Louis said getting up slowly to make sure the room didn’t spin too much.

Zayn frowned. “He left to look for us? Maybe he wasn’t ready to be left alone with sitters. I’m so sorry this turned into a game of cat and mouse for you two.”

“No, it’s okay. He was upset but he really took to Lou after. He was hugging him and kissing him and telling us he wanted us to babysit him again.” Liam assured.

Harry bit his lip looking at Zayn. “Maybe we could try this again, but if something similar happens then Zayn and I will have to wait.”

Zayn chuckled. “I have a feeling he’ll be fine if we ever decide to do this again.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Niall’s head. “Why don’t you take him upstairs? I’ll see Liam and Louis out.”

Louis wraps his arms around Liam hoping to stay balanced long enough to make it to his car that waited at his mate’s house.

Harry nodded remembering something. “Wait a minute.” He dug through his pocket handing each of the lads twenty pounds and scurrying up the stairs before they could protest.

Liam sighed begrudgingly storing the money in his pocket. “Mister Malik? Niall is an amazing kid.”

Zayn smiled sadly. “Trust me, I know. Whenever I think about the circumstances in which we got him, I feel so bittersweet. I’m extremely happy that we were lucky enough to adopt him, but I feel horrible knowing that someone didn’t want him.” He sighed before noticing the ice pack. “You okay there, Louis? Did Niall hit you while he was trying to get you away or something?”

Liam licked his lips. “No, Louis saved Niall. Niall was about to be hit and Louis tackled him to the ground.” He glanced hesitantly at Zayn. “If you don’t mind me asking how was Niall uh… Given up?”

Zayn looked appreciatively over at Louis. “You saved-? Thank you so much. I know you didn’t have to do that. I don’t know what I would have done if Niall had been hurt.”

Louis nodded slowly. “No problem. If you guys are going to talk though, I’m going to sit back down. The room is kind of spinning so…”

Zayn nodded and watched as the boy dropped to the couch. He turned back to Liam. “He was just left there. Apparently the orphanage told his mum that he was too young for their care and they turned to do something else and turned back around and she was gone.”

Liam frowned. Niall didn’t deserve that. He was so beautiful and sweet. “Niall’s amazing. He’s beautiful and incredibly nice.” He smiled looking over at Louis. “It’s getting late.”

Zayn smiled. “Yeah. I’m sorry we were out so late. The conversation was just really good, you know?”

Louis slowly stood and wobbled for a second before catching his balance for the most part. “It’s no big, Mister Malik. It just means that I’ll crash at Liam’s tonight. That okay, mate?”

Harry came halfway down the stairs so he could see Zayn. “Niall’s sleeping with us tonight.”

Liam smiled over at Louis. “You’re sleeping on the couch mate. Anyways whenever you need me to babysit go ahead and ask. Niall was great.”

Louis groaned. “Why can’t we just sleep in your bed together? I swear that my boxers will stay on this time. Besides, my heads hurts way too much to try and be cheeky.” He pouted.

Zayn chuckled. “Better listen to him, Liam. He won’t let it go until you agree.” He turned to see Harry on the steps. “I’ll be right up, love.”

Harry nodded. “Niall’s sleeping in the middle.” With that he ascended the stairs again.

Liam groaned rubbing at his temples. “Louis, if your underwear comes off I’m knocking you onto the damn floor.”

Louis whines. “Why would you do that? I already hit my head once tonight. You wouldn’t want that to happen again would you?”

Zayn chuckled. “Well aren’t you two the cutest couple.” He headed around the corner to the front door and smiled at the teens.

Liam wasn’t sure whether they even were a couple, but they could figure it out in the morning. “Thanks.” He smiled waving to Zayn and exiting the house.

Zayn waited until they both were out the door before shutting and heading upstairs to his family.

“You need to thank Louis profusely the next time you see him.” He whispered as he started slipping his shirt off.

Harry was already stripped to his boxers running his fingers through Niall’s white blonde hair. “I know I heard. I would have come down but I was stripping Niall down and getting him comfortable.”

Niall was only in his pajama pants back pressed against Harry’s chest and his head was halfway on Zayn’s pillow.

“I’m just glad he’s okay. And I’m extremely proud that he took to Louis and Liam. I was expecting a natural disaster, but this is amazing.” He slipped out of his dress slacks and kept his boxers on as he climbed into bed. He leaned forward those few inches and pressed a chaste kiss to Niall’s nose.

Harry ran his fingers between Niall’s shoulder blades massaging his tiny back. “Niall’s growing up.” He pressed gentle kisses to his shoulders. “You know I had an amazing time, but it’s nice to come home to baby just cuddling him.”

Zayn yawned. “I agree. Soon though, he’s going to go through that ‘ew’ phase where he pushes us away. Guess we’ll just have to cuddle for longer now.” He sighed. “I don’t want him to get any older. I just want him to stay this perfect toddler forever.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, “he’s different. He can’t stand when people touch him, he doesn’t like being dirty. I feel like half these stages that kids go through won’t apply to him.” He did agree that he didn’t want Niall to grow up, but he’d be there of course.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out then. Until then though, he’s staying right here between us.” Zayn concluded. He stretched forward a little and pressed his lips to Harry’s before again pressing them to his son’s head. “Good night, Haz. I love you.”

“Love you more.” Harry teased smiling. He leaned down kissing the back of Niall’s head. And with the two of them lying next to him he knew Zayn was right. They’d just have to wait and see where life took them.


End file.
